


When The Day Met The Night

by TitanPandora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (He throws up a lot, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe: Powers, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Kings & Queens, Long Shot, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, sick!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Phil is the Prince of the Sun, he has always been a smiley, self-loving person, that was until he started feeling a new emotion, loneliness. He fought against it, knowing that he was the Sun Prince, he was suppose to be the happiest person, that was until he felt a new emotion after meeting the Prince of the Moon, Dan, wholeness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen here, I wrote this story for a Secret Santa for the phandom (This is my first D+P Fic BTW) and the girl I wrote this for didn't see it for six days and I even sent her a message. I'm kind of pissed, because I spent days writing this and hours editing it just for it to be good, so I am done. Here, read what I poured my heart into for someone who didn't see it :)

☀️              ☀️            ☀️  
Phil sighed, his world just felt like it was different today. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but curling up with his coffee and watching the bright and happy animals dancing in his rays just didn’t put him in his happy mood like it always did. Something felt wrong, something was missing, something big.

It hit him like a brick, he felt lonely. Why, why in the world would the Prince of the Sun, the nicest and happiest boy of all the planets would be so lonely. Sure he had his older brother and his mother who kept him tons of company, but this time, it just felt different.

Maybe it was guilt of watching a girl from the village kiss her boyfriend on one of the benches facing the kingdom that the feeling came rushing like a waterfall. His family never talked about marriage, it never really came up, but he wished it did. They probably wanted him to meet a nice girl in the village and fall in love. The only problem was that he was royalty and everyone treated him differently in the village. Finding a woman who wouldn’t fall to her knees in front of him or barf her lunch on his shoes was slim.

Out of fear or out of happiness, he didn’t know.

“Good morning, Phillip.” Mother smiled walking into the kitchen, she was wearing a beautiful dress ensemble with suns imprinted all over it and a huge crown. What was such the special occasion.

Phil smiled fondly, he could only tolerate his parents calling him Phillip, maybe even the horrible Philly, “It is a great morning, why do you look so dressy?” His voice was in question.

It was always a good morning when Phil raised the sun, he didn’t know why, maybe his mother liked to praise him for his good doings. He was the child born with the sun birthmark, meaning he was the one and only who could raise the sun until the next birthmark is made. His father’s birthmark had long disappeared leaving him with the job to raise it.

So every dawn, he’d wake up and gaze at the moon that hung so darkly in the sky, he’d bring down the moon slightly, alerting the people of the moon it was his turn and the sun would come bumbling up. It was slow like a loading computer and the moon would come back quietly.

Phil had nothing really against the people of the moon, Mother said they were dark people, unlike his kingdom. They were depressing, never smiled, enjoyed suffering and dark places, but from the moon signals he couldn’t help but admire the beauty.

The moon brought beautiful stars that twinkle like children’s eyes and the land was in a blue hue that created such peace. The sun brought a sense of rush and he didn’t really understand why. The sun was playful, loving, light while the moon was peaceful, quiet, and passionate.

“Well it’s a special day,” mother replied taking a pastry off the island, “today we have The Meeting Of The Planets. This year you must join us, now that you bare your mark and I don’t want no ifs, or buts.”

He couldn’t help, but groan. He hated going outside and talking to people, somehow he met the strangest people or would get himself in weird situations.  
“Now don’t pout, you look like a follower of the Moon.” Mother scolded.

Phil swallowed the last of the coffee and set it gently on the table, “I’m not acting like a follower of the moon.” he retorted walking away ignoring her cries of what he should wear.

He already knew, the outfit of utmost power, this was forced on him whenever they saw any important kingdom. He hated being a show off to people he didn’t even know.

Phil bowed to the guards standing at his bedroom door and they only opened when he sighed and lifted his shirt where the sun was imprinted on his upper hip. They all smiled and wished him a lovely morning and he was allowed to go in his own bedroom.

He hated the Meeting Of The Planets. He always got out of them, because at the time his mark was faint, not ready to give power, so he was practically useless until his eighteenth birthday when the mark got a yellow hue. This meeting went on for a month and it consisted of boring talking and having to go to balls to socialize. Mother and Father went only to show off to the people of the moon and lift their noses like snobs whenever they passed by them.

Or so Martin said.

He would rather be in the village with the kids. There he could give them piggy back rides, braid hair, and make beautiful flower crowns of the nicest colors. He loved cheering up the sad, seeing people in pain and longing made him turn into a beast until he got just a little smile.

So, when he got in the spacious room with a huge canopy bed in the middle, the top cut out so he could see up at the sky where the sun was shining brightly, just a faint marking of the moon was lingering, just watching, he stared at the huge mirror beside his wardrobe and put on the best smile he could muster.

Smile. Smile like nobody’s watching. Just keep smiling, Phil.

He stopped, frowning at what he just did, if someone was in the room he would of looked practically insane. With a sigh, he stepped away and opened up the wardrobe, taking his suitcase from the top and began placing in different clothing. His closet was full of bright whites, yellows, and pastels, not a trace of any cold colors, those being specifically worn by The Followers Of The Moon.

His hand touched a ruffled white bag and he inwardly cringed, he was going to have put it on. His mood was plummeting, it felt like he was just having a sad day. The Prince of the Sun could of sad days, right?

Shoving back the feeling of sadness, Phil unzipped the protective bag and took out the war uniform. Discarding his warm pajamas and fluffy socks he pulled out of a tiny drawer a pair of black knee high socks and velvet white gloves. He put them on before placing on his uniform so nothing would overlap.

First was the dress shirt that he buttoned up and next he threw on his pants, shoving the shirt in and fixing any of the weird bumps that bulged out. Inside the closet was a gold belt with the sun inscribed on it and he clicked everything together. Next was a silver vest and a gold cravat he hated more than anything, it made him look like a total prick.

Lastly was the decorative jacket that zipped all the way up to his neck and had a little pin of a sun on the breast. He liked the decorative jacket, just things on his neck made him get a sense of masculinity.

Phil did one last check of the uniform, making sure everything was in place before going to the vanity. Taking a soft brush, he ran it through his soft red locks and placed the gold crown on top of his head. On the tops of the triangles there were suns connecting together, they looked like more like flowers to him.

Blue eyes turned to the small cat clock sitting on the vanity, he let out a bumble of fake curses, it was noon and mother and father usually left at noon! Making them wait would be the worst thing in the world!

Cursing his ability to keep track of time, he ran to the bed where the suitcase laid with clothing overflowing from it. He took a minute to breath before shoving the stuff lion into the top and slamming it.

He picked up the handle and launched out the door, apologizing to every maid and guard he accidentally bumped into to and even, clumsy him, lost his crown in hall B and had to sprint back to pick it up.

Reaching the front doors and almost falling down the steps was Phil’s worst moment and he could hear the guards snickering as he stepped outside. The carriage was outside and the few guards taking them were placing the suitcases in the back.

“Thank you!” He shouted, giving them his best smile and depositing the heavy suitcase in the poor guy’s arms. With agile legs, he hopped into the carriage and sat beside his father kicking his legs back and forth, ignoring their looks of amusement.

“You are late, Phillip.” Mother cooed sweetly, as she applied a thin layer of powder to her cheek bone.

Phil nodded, biting his lower lip, “It’s not my fault!” he tried, “you gave me literally no warning, my hair is still wet!”

“Your fault for waking up later,”

“It’s winter! I want to stay in my bed and return early, the Prince of the Moon can keep his Moon up longer for all I care.”

Mother hummed, “wears the boy out, pretty skank.”

Maybe it was a running joke in their kingdom that The Prince of the Moon was a pretty boy. Phil really never tried to meet the Moon Prince, they never crossed paths, but today would be the day where they’d meet.

Something in his soul jumped. Why was his soul jumping to meet the scum that was The Prince of the Moon?

“Phillip, is that a dent in your crown?” Mother’s voice was high as she pointed to one side.

There was a thick dent in the side, probably when he dropped it in the hallway, clumsy him. “Oh crap, I dropped it in the hallway when I was sprinting to here.”

She sighed, shutting the pocket mirror and placing it in her Coach purse, “be more careful, silly boy,” she scolded lightly.

After a few more banters the carriage lurched forward and the sound of the horse’s hooves hitting the gravel made clear to the ear. When they passed through town, adults and children wished them farewell with Sunflower petals and gold glitter. Being the good prince he was, Phil stuck his head out the small window and waved to his adoring crowd and just in time to catch a crown of flowers from a youngster sitting on the fountain.

Their eyes met as he donned the crown and mouthed a multitudes of thank yous.

“I will never understand those crowns the children make for you.” Father spat, “they make you look girly.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “I like anything my people give me.”

They fell into more silence, the auburn haired boy tapped his foot on the floor of the carriage, trying hard to ignore his father’s words that felt so harsh. He constantly sucked up to his father so when words that nobody wanted to hear was exchanged, it hurt him.

The carriage fell back into silence until it got to five in the evening when Phil felt the first whisper, ‘my turn, go down.’ The Moon Prince’s voice was kind of pretty. It was smooth and had a hint of southern to him.

Gently, he brought a hand up and pushed it down, the sun moving with his hand. The moon started to come up and he watched it go up like a mute dove. So peaceful and so passionate.

“Time for rest.” He spoke in the heavy air, leaning his head on the cushion. When the sun went down he fell into a drowsy state. It took a lot of power to keep the shining ball of fire up. So, he decided he was going to have a light nap until they got to the Saturn Palace where the meeting was being held.  



End file.
